Drawing/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A man, Tim, is sitting at a table and reading a book. A robot, Moby, is drawing in a notebook. The scratching from Moby’s pencil is heard. TIM: Would you stop? You’re making me nervous! Tim reads from a typed letter. Dear Tim and Moby, What is drawing? How is it different from sketching? I would like to know. From Sylvie TIM: Drawing is a way of making an image by marking lines on a surface. An animation shows Moby drawing in a notebook. TIM: There are lots of ways to do it — you can use things like pens, pencils, crayons, chalk, charcoals, pastels, and markers. An animation shows a pen, pencil, crayon, chalk, charcoal, pastel and a marker appearing one-by-one in a line. TIM: Some artists draw on special art paper, but you can pretty much draw anywhere. The screen is divided into four equal sections. In the first section, an ink pen is being used to draw a man’s head. In the second section, a ballpoint pen is being used to draw spaceships in a notebook. In the third section, a piece of chalk is being used to draw on the sidewalk. In the fourth section, a child is using a crayon to draw on a wall. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Well, maybe you shouldn’t draw on the wall. An animation shows a red X being drawn through the image of the hand drawing on a wall. TIM: Drawing is different from painting. In a painting, lines of liquid are applied to a surface with a brush. An image shows a paintbrush painting a red line onto a canvas. TIM: In a drawing, color is applied directly to the surface, without a brush or liquid. An image shows a pencil drawing a cartoon turtle wearing a beret. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, that means the artists can’t mix colors before using them. An image shows two tubes of paint being mixed to make a new color. A red X is drawnthrough this image. TIM: Instead, they mix colors on paper by putting them so close together that the eye mixes them. An animation shows a blue colored pencil draw a line across the screen. A yellow colored pencil then draws a line directly below the blue line. The space in between the lines is green. TIM: But actually, drawing doesn’t have to use color. If you’ve ever doodled on your notes in class, you’ve drawn. An image shows doodles covering a page in a notebook. TIM: Lots of drawing is abstract, like a doodle —it’s something from your imagination, and not a copy of reality. An image shows a drawing of a figure that resembles a bird. TIM: But drawing can be representational, too. Representational drawing means drawing something the way you see it with your eyes. An image shows a bowl of fruit. TIM: It’s like trying to capture real life on paper. MOBY: Beep! An image shows Moby’s drawing. The drawing resembles a man. An arrow is pointing from the text “Tim” to the man. TIM: Yeah, it’s a little harder than it sounds. Artists will often start by breaking their subject down into shapes. An image shows a bowl of fruit. The image slowly fades. Dotted lines show the simple shapes that each piece of fruit is made out of. The image completely disappears leaving only the dotted lines. TIM: Lines usually come next, since all drawings are made up of lines. An animation shows solid lines appearing over the dotted lines to show the outline of the picture. The dotted lines disappear leaving only the solid lines. TIM: To make shapes look realistic, you have to draw them with the right perspective. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Perspective drawing is the placement of lines and objects in a way that makes them appear to have depth. A drawing shows a small house next to a road. There are birds flying and a sun shining. The road is drawn to look like it is getting further and further away. TIM: Certain angles make things seem three dimensional. An illustration shows a square. Lines are drawn from the four corners of the square. A second square appears out of the outline of the first square. Its corners travel along the lines. Lines are drawn from the corners of the first square to the corners of the second square. When connected the squares become a cube. TIM: And by varying the size of objects, you can make them seem closer or farther away. The lines disappear. The cube slowly enlarges as it approaches the bottom of the page. A second cube appears out of the outline of the first cube. The second cube slides to the top of the screen and decreases in size as it approaches the top of the page. TIM: To help with perspective, you can use shading techniques shading like hatching, which uses lots of lines really close together . . . and stippling, or dotting. An image shows a bowl of fruit. An animation shows groups of lines being drawn on one side of the fruit and bowl. Dots begin to appear on the fruit and the bowl. TIM: As a final touch, you can use erasers, tissues, soft cloth, and even your fingers to smudge or soften lines. An illustration shows a hand enter the screen and smudge the outline of an orange. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, no, not all drawings have to be worked over so much. A sketch is a quick drawing. It usually looks kind of loose, with lots of overlapping lines. A sketch shows a rat standing in a desert-like environment. The screen quickly zooms in on the rat. TIM: Sketches usually aren’t meant to be finished, but artists and other people sometimes use them as ideas for future paintings, drawings, or sculptures. The screen is divided into two equal sections. A sketch of a man lying down is in the top section. A painting very similar to the sketch appears in the bottom section. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Yeah, I guess it is kind of like taking notes with pictures. The sketchbooks of some artists are works of art in their own right, though. Leonardo da Vinci Leonardo and Edgar Degas both left sketchbooks with some really famous images. The screen is divided into two equal sections. In the top section, text reads: Leonardo da Vinci. Sketches of a man, a stone structure, a table and the Vitruvian man are also in the top section. In the bottom section, text reads: Edgar Degas. Sketches of three nuns, a horse and a woman reading a book are also in this section. The screen changes to Moby signing his name on his drawing of Tim. MOBY: Beep. Moby hands Tim his drawing. TIM: Yeah . . . when you’re famous this will be worth a lot. . . . When you’re famous. . . . Category:BrainPOP Transcripts